Set in Stone
by Lambbaby
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to die.Superboy's point of view.


Set in Stone

A/N: Like most people I was blown away when I heard that SuperBoy was dead. But seeing as how it's pretty rare that anyone ever dies in comics for good, I figure he'll be back someway, somehow. Till then I decided that we should all get a little peek into what Kon's been feeling during the missing year. (At least what I think he's been feeling.) So here it is. By the way there is a slight spoiler about Bart for those who didn't already find out about him.

Disclaimer: Come on you really think I own any part of the Teen Titans? Yeah, okay. You be delusional if you want to. I own nothing TT related. All that dram belongs to DC Comics.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were supposed to turn out differently. They, (we?), were supposed to stay together. Supposed to remain a team. Instead they've, (we've?), fallen apart.

My death wasn't supposed to cause any sort of break-up. Hell according to the future we visited, I wasn't even supposed to die. I was alive and well, if not mentally at least physically. But that just goes to show you that nothing is set in stone. Not even the future. Not even the boy of steel.

It hurts. Watching them drift away, drift apart. Watching them abandon each other like they are. We were a team, we were a family. How can they just forget about all that? How can they just let it all go, just let one another all go?

I know they too hurt. Know that my death took a huge toll on them. Know that of all us I was the one they believed would survive. But part of what made us the Teen Titans was that we shouldered on. Through good and bad, through death and sadness, we kept on fighting. As a team. We knew that alone, things weren't the same. Alone we fell to pieces. Alone we were broken.

This passing year has been hard to watch.(Apparently that's all I can do now, is watch). So many things have happened and so many people have been altered, possibly beyond repair. I've seen my friends become strangers, seen them lose the parts of themselves that drew me to them. Tim, who was always so level headed, so clear as to what was right and wrong, so determined to not be like Batman, has fallen deeper and deeper into his mentors' shadow. Tim, who (in my eyes) held us all together was the first to run away. Tim, who is currently trying to reclone me. Tim is slowly fallingto pieces.Gar. Funny, dependable, Gar left usfor the Doom Patrol. He chose them over us, over staying and helping the team stick together. He chose them over havinh to deal with the pain of losing us.Raven, the most calm, collected and possibly strongest of us all (in some ways), has disappeared completely, determined to distance herself from the pain of our demise.(And running from Gar,if you ask me. Although they were kind cute together. Just the opinion of a dead guy). Bart. Sweet, goofy, loved-him-like-my brother, Bart has grown up. He's no longer a Titan, no longer a metahuman. He's just a man.Mia is incommunicado, on some island with Conner. She doesn't reach out, doesn't try to reconnect. She, like the rest chooses to try and forget. Vic. Strong, solid, Vic is the only one who's trying to put them back together. He's the only one who seems to care that they've, (we've?) fallen apart. He's the only one who refuses to let go. I always liked him for that.

And then there's Cassie. Beautiful, intelligent, strong Cassie. The one person who believed in me no matter what, even when I lost all control. The one person who fought for and with me time after time. Cassie, who loved me, who saw something in me. Cassie who saw my soul, even when I was blind to it. It's her change that hurts the most. The girl I love (or is it loved?) has been replaced by a super version of her. This one is determined no to have her heart ripped out; this new Cassie has shut herself out, away from the world she once knew, the world she once fought so hard to be apart of. She tries not to need anyone, she wants not to need anyone. I wish I could be there for her. Wish I could let her know it's okay to want to need someone.

I watch the 'New, New Teen Titans'.How lame are they.They try to be what we once were. Try to live up to the legacy we left behind. But they can't. Two computer geeks, that psycho Rose or Ravager or whatever the heck she's calling herself. Oh and that Kid Devil dude. He's just odd. Enough said there. I mean honestly I expected better of Tim. I expected at least some of the reserve Titans. Instead he replaces us with a bunch of freaks. Puh-leese. Even dead I'm cooler than they'll ever be.

Speaking of which I don't really know if I **am **dead. Or if I'm merely hanging out in limbo, waiting for a chance to return home. I do know that I feel no pain, except in the place I feel my heart belongs. But I don't think I'm in that better place, either. I mean there are no haloed angels, no bright lights, no streets paved in gold, no James Earl Jones voice of God. It's just quite here, where I am. If this is heaven or some sort of afterlife I have a few request and complaints to make. Particularly about the whole set-up of letting me see world, see my home but not allowing me to intervene. Like, what kind of a sick joke is that!

_** I** _don't think I'm dead. No way would God, Buddha or whatever deity that's out there, tease and taunt the dead like this. Showing them the ones they love and not letting them help them. It just seems too cruel. But if I'm not dead that means I not completely out of the game. It means that I'll be back and soon after so will the Teen Titans. (The real Teen Titans, that is). After all the future isn't set in stone. And neither is the boy of steel. (By the way when I do return that stupid statue will be the first thing to go. I save the universe(s) and all I get is a statue! No way.) But you can trust that I'll be back. One way or another.

* * *

A/N: I hope Kon wasn't too OOC. I'm still relatively new to the Teen Titans comics and am definitely not used to writing for them. This is actually my first comic-verse fic, the rest are cartoon-verse. I hope this didn't suck too much. Anyway, as you can tell I'm holding out hope that Kon comes back. And that the whole team reunites. Keep your fingers crossed! 


End file.
